$\dfrac{4}{3} - \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 5}{3 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{5 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{20}{15}} - {\dfrac{3}{15}} $ $ = \dfrac{{20} - {3}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{17}{15}$